Need a Little Help?
by Laroli
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been together for a few years. But recently Bella has been left feeling very unsatisfied. Can Jacob's hot roommate Edward give her a little help? AH OOC One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**...So this is my first ever attempt at FF. It is also my first ever lemon and I have no beta. So please be nice :)**

* * *

Jacob and I have been together for four years now. We met at the beginning of college and have been together ever since. Being with him used to be incredibly easy. We had started off as friends and we tried to keep that element in our relationship as well.

Even sex used to be easy for us. I wasn't a virgin when I met Jacob, but my little experience before that was nothing in comparison. Jacob made me enjoy sex for the first time and during college, boy did we enjoy it. He was someone who I was comfortable enough to experiment with and be brazen with. Gradually I think our sex life has fizzled away. I ignored it at first and blamed it on being busier in life, having to work a lot harder and now having different lifestyles. But we have hit a real dry patch. Well dry for me anyway, considering he always finishes first.

This fact has been really hard for me to bring up with him. No guy likes to hear that they can't perform in the bedroom. At first he got apologetic, promising to hold off and try to let me come first. Didn't work. Next I got anger from him, so I attempted to fake it, because he is not pleasant when he is angry. Then I got denial. It was my fault, there was something wrong with me, because I was the only one unsatisfied. Then I thought he was right, so I looked into it. But I soon discovered there was nothing wrong with me. I can get myself off just fine. Its him who can't. Now, when we have sex I get nothing. He doesn't bother and I don't even try to fake it anymore.

I tried plenty of other more subtle things. I tried to increase the amount of foreplay, so I was much more aroused. He was never much of a fan of this. I tried stimulating myself during sex. Changing positions, giving him head or a hand job before sex. Nothing works. So I have sort of resigned myself to the fact that sex isn't a lively part of our relationship anymore. We have other things…

Right now Jacob and I are on our way home from a date. Dinner and a movie. So terribly exciting, although this is the first date we have had in a long time. So sadly it kind of was. We are on our way back to his place, where I usually stay, mainly to avoid my roommate and her boyfriends loud and obnoxious sex. Their regular sex. Their seemingly never ending sex. Sex where he has her screaming. The sex that I would rather not hear, but at this point am extremely jealous of.

Jacob and I parked the car in the underground lot and headed to the elevators, his arm feeling heavy draped around my waist. Elevators always bore me so I mentally started making a shopping list as I watched the floors tick by. I was at oranges when I felt his hand slip from my waist down to my ass and give a gentle squeeze. Damn it. He wants sex. I kind of figured that's why he went to the effort of taking me out on a date and it has been a while. But really? I sigh as we make our way into the apartment he shares with his roommate, Edward.

Ah. Edward.

Mr. Sex on legs, soon to be doctor with the sexy panty dropping smile and excellent ass… It's kind of hard not to notice… Especially in those jeans he wears. Mmm…

We don't usually see much of him, being in his last year of medical school. But I do often see him in the mornings after Jacob has left for work. Other than that, I see women come out of his bedroom more often than him. Edward clearly enjoys likes of sex too. Everyone else seems to but me. Or maybe now I am so frustrated its just painfully more obvious to me all the time.

Jacob and I walked into a quiet apartment and headed straight for his room. May as well get this over with, I'm tired. God, listen to myself. I am only twenty-three. How much longer will it be like this?

I broke from my thoughts and the next thing I knew clothes were coming off me, we were on the bed and he was on top of me. Missionary. Quick and easy for him. Great. He starts kissing me. This is good. Its always good when he puts some enthusiasm into it. I kiss him back, trying to keep it slow but deep, I move my tongue into his mouth and start to massage his slowly. I hope he is getting the point. Slower. I guide his hands down to my chest. Come on Jake, you know what to do. His cock twitches against my thigh and with one knead of my breasts he doesn't hesitate to enter me. Patience is not one of his strong suits.

"Shit Bells, you're still so tight" he grunts as he is seated inside of me.

I let out a soft moan in response. It does feel good. He just needs to be able to make it last more than a minute or two. He pulls back out of me and thrusts in again. He continues with a fairly fast pace. In. Out. In. Out. I cover his hands with my own which are still placed on my breasts to encourage him to do more. Make me feel more.

"Oh shit" He starts to thrust even faster. I can feel him becoming more erratic with each thrust. God not already! I am just starting to enjoy this. I reach my hand down to where our bodies are joined and start rubbing my clit.

Thrust. "I don't…" He pants. I started rubbing myself harder, determined to get there too.

Thrust. "Think… I…" I was getting close. I started doing circular motions, as fast and hard as I could.

Thrust. "Can La- Oh fuck" Almost there.

No, no, no!

I felt him come inside of me and then collapse on top of me, all sweaty and hot. I was so close. Again. A few more minutes and I would have been there too. Jacob rolled off me and pulled the covers up.

"I'm tired babe. Got work in the morning. Night" Jacob muttered and rolled over.

I looked up at the ceiling and could have screamed. I was so beyond unsatisfied. Is it possible to die from sexual frustration? Because I feel like I am going to explode. Its been months of having sex with someone but only achieving orgasm through my own 'self love'. Even that only seemed to partially satisfy me. It tides me over, but it never leaves me feeling fully satisfied or complete either.

I waited until I thought Jacob was asleep and slipped out of the bed and threw his T-shirt on. He was snoring quite loudly so it wasn't hard to tell. I opened Jacob's bedroom door and crept quietly across the joint living room/ kitchen towards the bathroom door. Edward's bedroom was next to the bathroom. I crept to the door and listened. I couldn't hear anything. Hopefully he is still not home.

Although at this point I really didn't care. I had to get some kind of release. I closed the door behind me and went over to the bath and sat on the edge. The porcelain was freezing in contrast to my over-heated skin.

I put my hands up the t-shirt and started pinching my nipples and kneading my breasts gently. I was still quite aroused. I moved my right hand down past my stomach and slipped one finger into my wet folds and stroked from my slit to my clitoris. I moaned. It felt good and I was just so wound up.

I closed my eyes and started to circle my clit down my slit and back up again. I kept up my ministrations, putting more and more pressure with each rotation. I become totally lost in the sensations. Moaning quite loudly. I was too far gone to care now.

"Need a little help?" a velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped up and withdrew my hands quickly. Please tell me this was just my imagination. This could not actually be happening right now.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" My voice shook slightly as a tried to think of why this could be wrong. The offer seems oh-so-tempting and oh -so-good. My perpetually horny, frustrated side was coming out in full force.

"Do you really think I could just sleep in the next room hearing your sexy little moans, knowing what you must be doing in here?" His hand made its way underneath the t-shirt I was wearing and grazed my nipples.

My body arched into him. I was so hyper aware of him and that hand. My body felt alive. It had been so long since I felt like this, since anyone had made me feel like this.

It hadn't taken much. But my resolve was gone.

He spun me around. "Go back to what you were doing. Let me help" he whispered.

He began to kiss and lick his way down my neck and to my collarbone nibbling here and there., while he tweaked my nipples. I had no choice but to keep going, I was so turned on. I felt so wanton but I couldn't bring myself to care at this moment. I started rubbing myself in slow circles.

He moved his head down, sucking and biting my nipples and twisting the other through the fabric of my shirt. The extra friction from the fabric was amazing. I continued circling my clit and I could feel myself getting close. His spare hand traveled down to where mine were rubbing, grazed my slit, spread my juices around it and then plunged them inside of me.

"Oh god" I whimpered very loudly.

"Mmm.. You're so wet and tight. What I wouldn't give for this to be a very different part of me moving inside of you" he whispered in a sultry tone.

I shoved a fist into my mouth. I wanted to scream. This felt way too good. He moved his fingers in and out again and then he brought them back inside of me and curled them, hitting just the right spot. He did it a second time and I was done. I cried out into his chest and started shaking and I swear I saw stars. My orgasm seemed to last forever too, it was the best orgasm I have had in a long time. Luckily Edward was holding on to me otherwise I think I would have fallen over.

I looked up at him, he was watching me intently. He slowly put the fingers that had just been inside of me in his mouth and sucked. Swirling his tongue around his fingers. It was the sexiest thing I think I have ever seen. He sucked them clean and smirked. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, his lips grazing my ear lobe in the process.

"You have the most beautiful come face I have ever seen. It was such a pleasure" he murmured and kissed me just below my ear, right on my pulse point, sucking gently.

All caution had been thrown to the wind a long time ago. Lets be honest. But if there was any doubt or apprehension still there, standing here with him just quashed it. His presence, his voice, his smell, his touch and those fingers… were all too much for me. But I wanted more. I needed more. There is no going back now.

I grabbed his face and pressed my lips against his. He wasted no time as his tongue made its way inside my mouth. I moaned. He tasted divine. All sweet and musky, I just wanted to devour him. The kiss started off deep and sensual, but was becoming much more passionate and frantic. My hands traveled down his back, feeling the ripples of his taught muscles, to his firm ass where I pressed myself against him and started grinding against the very prominent erection straining against his sweat pants. He groaned into my mouth.

"Looks like I am not the only one who needs a little help" I whispered into his ear.

"Why? Are you offering?" He shot back.

I answered his question by lifting his t-shirt over his head and throwing it onto the floor. He smirked and lifted Jacob's t-shirt over my head too, leaving me completely bare in front of him.

Jacob. Shit. What am I doing?

Edward's mouth latched onto my bare nipple and all those thoughts went out the window as fast as they had come. I don't think I could currently form a coherent one anyway. I just let myself feel. I snaked my hand underneath the waistband of his sweatpants. Commando. Nice. I began to stroke his erection slowly as best as I could in the confines of his pants.

"Fuck Bella" he grunted "Keep doing that and I'm going to loose control"

"I think that's the point" I breathed.

With that he molded his lips against mine and pushed me backwards into the bathroom wall. I broke the kiss as I yanked his sweat pants down and his cock sprang free. There wasn't very much light in the bathroom, but it looked long and thick. I think I just got a little bit wetter. He started kissing me again. Very thoroughly. I swear if he kissed me for long enough I could orgasm from that alone. What was it about him that was making me feel this way?

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed around and down my cheek, only to start ravishing my neck again. Licking, kissing and sucking me into oblivion.

"This is your last chance to say no Bella. I want you so bad and I don't think I will have the willpower to stop for much longer"

"No. Don't stop. I want you too. So bad. Right now" I managed to get out.

He didn't need anymore encouragement. He pushed his thick cock into me slowly. We both groaned at the feeling. He was filling me up completely. My head fell back against the wall as his hit my shoulder.

"God, you feel even better than I thought" he moaned.

"I know. So good" I said as I lifted my head. I was met by Edward's heated stare. Even his eyes do something to me, deep inside me, sending a burn all through my body. Keeping eye contact with me, he pulled out to the tip and plunged back in forcefully pushing me even further against the wall. Only to pull back out and do it again. My eyes rolled back in my head.

"Fuck Yes. You know, I have wanted to do this since the first time I met you" he grunted.

His hands made their way back to my breasts and began kneading while he continued with deliciously slow, but hard thrusts. My hands raked down his back as my heals dug into his ass trying to get him closer and deeper. It was so good and I just needed a little more.

"Ugh… Edward. Faster please" I panted.

He lifted his head and smirked at me "With Pleasure"

He started thrusting faster inside of me and his hands went to my hips as he lifted me a bit higher against the wall creating a new angle in me which he started to hit.

"Oh.. Oh my god" He was grazing against such a sweet spot with each hard thrust. I am pretty sure my toes are curling right now.

"So… close" I panted out. I wasn't going to last much longer. The pleasure this man was creating was mind blowing. I Could feel my orgasm building incredibly fast.

"That's it beautiful girl, come for me" His thrusts started coming even harder if that was even possible. In and out. He pumped in once more and I was gone. I clenched hard around his cock and his mouth moved up to mine and covered my scream.

"Shh… We have to be quiet" I think I heard him murmur. I was still floating along from the best orgasm I can ever remember having. If I thought his fingers were amazing, his cock is even better.

He was still thrusting inside me I realized as I came down from my second orgasm of the night.

"I am going to make you come again" he grunted as he pulled out of me and lifted my legs up to his shoulders, spreading them as far as they would go and thrust into me again, hard.

"Oh my god!" I cried out at the feeling. He was hitting me so deep and so hard. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. But I wanted more. He had unleashed some kind of sex monster in me.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and started moving with him as best as I could in this position, trying to meet his thrusts and create more friction. His hands and lips were all over me, kissing, nipping, stroking and sucking me everywhere. I couldn't keep up.

He was pumping in and out of me with such abandon, moving in and out effortlessly as we were both slick with my juices. Our skin was sticky and sweaty as we slapped against each other with each thrust. We were moving so fast that I slid down the wall a little, but this only heightened my pleasure as his pelvis started rubbing against my swollen clit with the thrusts we made.

"Ah Yes! Edward. Right… there. L-like that!" I cried.

"Fuck. Come on Bella, I want you to come again" he grunted as he continued pumping into me hard.

My desperate cries and his quiet moans were filling the room. I couldn't believe it but I was so close to coming again. I didn't think it was possible, but the waves of pleasure were rushing over me again. I was practically drowning in pleasure.

"Oh Edwaarrrddddd" I came again panting, crying, screaming and shaking violently.

His mouth covered my own as he keep thrusting in and out of me and I rode the after shocks of the intense orgasm I had just experienced.

"Shit Bella. SO fucking good" Edward practically growled and pumped into be twice more before exploding inside me and filling me with his warm seed.

He slumped against me and we slid down the wall to the floor together. We sat there for a moment trying to catch our breath.

"God. That was amazing" I said finally, breaking the silence.

Edward smiled "That it was"

He began to untangle our limbs and stand up. He offered me his hand to stand up and I took it. My whole body tingled as his large, warm hand wrapped around my own. I shook my head. The guy had just been inside of me and given me multiple orgasms and I get all flustered from holding his hand! He led us over to the sink, grabbed a wash cloth and began to clean us both up.

I probably should feel embarrassed or shy walking around and standing here with him stark naked and usually I would. But I feel liberated. I think I am drunk on orgasms. Its been such a long time since I have had a good one and now I have had three and I am going silly. I am broken from my musings by Edward's melodic voice. He was already dressed again. When did that happen?

"Next time you need some help, let me know and I will be more than willing to assist" he said and leaned in and kissed me gently on the mouth.

He closed the bathroom door softly behind him and I was left in the bathroom alone… and still naked. I grabbed the discarded t-shirt from the floor and put it back on. My muscles were a bit sore, but in the best kind of post-sex way.

I exited the bathroom and softly padded back to Jacobs room. Shit. Jacob. How have only just remembered him again? I don't know. But I refuse to ruin my post coital high. Its been so long since I felt that good and if it was the only time I am ever going to do this I am going to enjoy it. I am going to get into bed and think about this tomorrow. I won't let my thoughts and guilt ruin tonight. I am entitled to one night.

I opened the bedroom door and Jacob was laying there snoring. Exactly how I left him. I got into bed and cuddled into my pillow. I closed my eyes and started to relive the bathroom encounter again in my head. It was the best night sleep I'd had in a long time.

* * *

**What did you think? Feedback would be much appreciated. Would this be something you would be interesting in reading if it were made into a story? **


	2. STORY NOW UP!

Hey!

Just a quick message to those who put this story on story alert or those who have just stumbled across this.

The story continuation of this one shot is finally up!

It's called 'The Roommate'.

Go check it out :)


End file.
